The Weakest Link-Pokemon Style
by AngryMew2
Summary: Um...Mewberries and I wrote this late at night. We were both really hyper and this is what happened! Enjoy!
1. Round 1

Disclaimer- Give me one GOOD reason why I have to write this

Disclaimer- Give me one GOOD reason why I have to write this.

A/N- AAP=Annoying Audience Person

CDMB=Crystal Dragon and Mewberries [us!]

MV=Mysterious Voice

PO=Professor Oak

A=Ash

B=Brock

M=Misty

T=Tracey

Ja=James

Je=Jesse

G=Gary

NJ=Nurse Joy [No, Mewberries not New Jersey! {Mewberries} But what did the basketball players wear to the game then? {Crystal Dragon} Shut up.]

The Weakest Link-Pokemon Style

*Theme music plays and camera zooms in on host and contestants*

PO [in fake British, girly accent {don't ask!}]-Hello, I am Professor Oak and welcome to [does head thing] The Weakest Link-Pokemon Style!Now let's meet our contestants!

AAP- Hey, he's not a woman!

CDMB- Close enough, right?

*Camera zooms in on each contestant as PO says their names*

PO-Tonight, we have Brock from Pewter City, Misty from Cerulean City, Ash from Pallet Town [drops accent for a minute] don't ask how he got here or why he's here, we just know he's gonna lose!

A- HEY! I thought you were my friend, Professor Oak!

MB [from backstage where she and *~*Crystal dragon*~* are sipping chocolate sodas.]- You can be my special friend Ash! 

*Misty glares at Mewberries*

PO [using fake accent again]- Will you PLEASE shut up now?Thank you. Now, tonight-

CD-Hey, who's in charge of this fic here?

PO-Me! [CDMB- Hey, Professor Oak's abbreviation looks like Po! So, {I got this from an e-mail} Drinky Winky, Tipsy, Ta-Ta, Ho!MB-Or as my brother sings-Little Weenie, Dip-Nip, Lowlife, Poor!]

CD- You wish!

PO-Actually, I do!But let's continue with the introductions!We also have Tracey from Tangelo Island, Jesse and James from Team Rocket, and Nurse Joy from…[turns to Nurse Joy] which city are you from?

B [in lovey-dovey mode]- She's the Nurse Joy from Saffron City!

M- How can you tell?

B- Because her skirt is shorter than the others!

*Nurse Joy looks ready to slap Brock* *Misty hits Brock with her mallet*

PO-Okay, okay, now that you're all done, let's play [does head thing again] The weakest Link.

[Music plays and lights move]

PO- Brock, to get Flareon which stone must you use on Eevee?

B [thinks a second]- Fire Stone!

PO- Correct.Misty, to evolve Poliwhirl into Politoed, what must you trade Poliwhirl with?

M-King's Rock! 

PO-Yes.Tracey, on the TV show, Pokemon, what is Ash's starting Pokemon?

T- um…[thinks a whole minute]- Charmander!

PO- No, it is Pikachu.Jesse, name the five legendary birds.

  
Je- Five?I thought there were only three!Um, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, that Lugia, and um…[thinks hard]

A [being really stupid and flapping arms]- H-ooh, H-ooh, H-ooh!

M [After whacking Ash with mallet]- You're not supposed to give the answers away! [Covers mouth and blushes]

A-Now who gave the answers away?

M- You!

A- Oh. [Embarrassed]

Je- Oh yeah, Ho-oh!

PO- Correct.James, out of the Pokemon versions Gold and Silver, which one can Growlithe be caught in?

Ja- I'm going to guess and say Gold.

PO- Right.Now, Gary-

G- Bank.

PO- Gary, what Pokemon does Golbat evolve into when it levels up due to extreme happiness?

G [smugly]- That's easy, the answer is Crobat, of course!

PO- Correct.Ash, which Pokemon weighs more? Snorlax or Gyarados?

Ash [thinks a minute]- Snorlax!

PO- Yes.Brock, what type of Pokemon is Skarmory?

B- Um, flying and…and…um…steel?

PO- Yes!Misty, we already know about three of the Eevee evolutions. What are the names and types of the two newest ones?

M- Espeon is Psychic and Umbreon is Dark.

PO- Correct.Ash-

A- Bank.

PO- Ash, which Pokemon is white on the top and red on the bottom?

A- Voltorb!

PO- No, that is wrong.The correct answer is Electrode.Nurse Joy, what is Chansey's evolution due to extreme happiness?

NJ- Blissey.

PO- Correct.Tracey, what are the three starting Pokemon in Gold and Silver?

T- um…[thinks a minute] I don't know.

PO- Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita.Jesse, which pokemon does Giovanni try to unfairly bargain with in Pokemon, The First Movie?

Je- Mewtwo.

PO-Correct. James-

*Timer goes off*

PO- Time is up.In round one you banked, out of a possible $125,000, you banked a pathetic $7,500.I cannot complete the question so it is time to vote off [does head thing again] the weakest link!

*players begin to vote and mysterious voice comes on*

MV- Statistically, Tracey was the weakest link.He got all of his questions wrong.Misty was the strongest link.She answered her questions correctly in the least amount of time.Let's see if the contestants agree with the statistics.

B- Tracey.

M- Tracey.

T- Ash

Je- Tracey.

Ja- Ash.

A- Tracey.

NJ- Tracey.

PO- Tracey, where did you get the idea that Ash started with Charmander?

T- Um, I wasn't thinking.I followed my first instinct and this time it was wrong.

PO- James, why did you choose Ash?

Ja- Well, I know he's not out this round, but he seems like he'll be easy to take out next round. [Ash glares at him] WHAT?It's true!

A- I'll remember that next time we're battling.

PO- I'm sorry Tracey, but since it's the votes that count, you are the Weakest Link!Goodbye.

[Tracey walks out, head hung low.]

*screen changes to Tracey's face*

T- Really, I think I deserve this.Misty will probably win.She's so smart.She knew what she was doing and everything.

*goes back to playing area*

PO- One down, seven to go.Until the next chapter of our show is posted, you will have to wait and see who is voted off.So we will see you next time on [does the head thing again] The Weakest Link.


	2. Round 2

Disclaimer- You people must be really stupid to think that I own Pokemon

Disclaimer- You people must be really stupid to think that I own Pokemon.

A/N-P=Pikachu

D=Daisy

L=Lily

V=Violet

DLV= Daisy, Lily and Violet speaking together.

The Weakest Link-Pokemon Style 

Part 2  
  


PO-Hello, and welcome to Part 2 of [does head thing] The Weakest Link, Pokemon Style!Misty, because you were the strongest link last round you get to go first.Now, what move is considered the ultimate Pokemon skill by most trainers?

M- uh…Hyper Beam.

PO- Correct, Jesse, what stone is used to keep Pokemon from evolving?

Je- I don't know.

PO- The Everstone.James, name all three of Tyrouge's possible evolutions.

Ja- Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and…um…

*Tracey runs onto stage out of nowhere, spinning madly* T- I'm a top, wheeeeeeeee!

Ja- Oh yeah, I remember now!Hitmontop!

MB [from audience]- You remembered James, I'm so proud of you!

CD [while stopping Jesse from clobbering Mewberries]- God Mewberries, make up our mind!Do you like Ash or James?

MB- Errr….[remains silent]

CD- Smart of you to stay silent.That was my intention.

MB- To shut me up?

CD- What did you think it was?To make you louder?

MB- Uh…no.

CD- That'll do Mewberries, that'll do. [Pats Mewberries on the head]

*Security guards, which just _happen_ to be The Undertaker and Kane, come out drag Tracey backstage and lay the Smackdown on him big time!*

PO- Correct.

Ja- Woohoo!

PO- Gary, what are the names of The Three Sensational Sisters?

M- It's four! Four Sensational Sisters!

A [Glad he's on the other side of the room]- Misty, calm down.

M- You'd be like this too if you were in my situation!

G- Daisy, Lily, and Violet. [Sees Misty taking out her mallet] AND MISTY, MISTY, TOO!

PO- Correct, but Misty was not a needed answer. Ash,-

M- HEY!I'm just as sensational as all my bimbo sisters! [Ducks flying boot]

D- Misty, if you weren't in the middle of a TV show…

PO- Alright, alright, now that we've got that out of the way…Ash, in the Pokedex, what Pokemon is number 25?

A- it's Pikachu, isn't it?

P- Pi, Pikachu! [Does victory sign with paw]

PO- Nurse Joy-

NJ- Bank.

PO- Nurse Joy, which Pokemon is electric type Ampharos or Lugia?

NJ- uh…Ampharos.

PO- Correct.Brock, what is Geodude's final evolution?

B- Golem.

PO-Correct.Misty, what is the Undertaker's finishing move?

M- What does that have to do with Pokemon?

PO- Just answer the question!

M- Um…it's not the Stunner…or the Rock bottom…Tombstone.

A- What do you want on your tombstone? [A/N- Tombstone is a very old brand of frozen pizza, in case you didn't know.]

PO- Correct.Jesse, what Pokemon's flames lighting the torch symbolize the start of the Pokemon League Competition?

Je- Moltres.

PO- Correct.James- [Buzzer goes off].Time is up.I cannot complete the question.Team, in this round you banked, out of a possible $250,000, you banked a measley, pathetic $14,000.Jesse, how could you not know which stone keeps Pokemon from evolving?

Je- I just drew a blank and forgot.I do know, I just forgot.

PO- Ok.The money you banked will go to the next round, but one of you will not.So now it's time to vote off [does head thing] The Weakest Link!

MV- This round, James was the weakest link.He took the most time.Gary and Misty are both the strongest links.They took the least amount of time.Will the contestants agree with the statistics?Let's find out.

B- Ash.

M- James.

Je- Ash.

Ja- Ash.

G- Ash.

A- James.

NJ- James.

PO- Nurse Joy, why James?

NJ- Well, I think if I don't get rid of him quick, he'll be hard to get rid of later.

PO- Okay, Gary why did you choose Ash?

G- First off, he aint that smart.Next-

AAP- Aint aint a word!

CD- Look it up! [Tosses a dictionary at AAP, knocking him out.]Continue.

G- Next, as I was saying, HE'S REALLY BEGINNING TO SCARE ME!

A- I NEED ALCOHOL!

PO- Ash, with five votes you are, [does head thing] The Weakest Link, goodbye.

*Ash swaggers off stage* [backstage, camera zooms in on Ash]

A- Well, I lost.I figured I would.I'm surprised I didn't get voted off last round.But, the votes count and either Misty or Nurse Joy will probably win.Hey, does anybody here have alcohol?

PO- Two are gone and six remain [That's also the numbers of parts of this series I still have to write.].Tune in next time for [does head thing] The Weakest Link!


	3. Round 3

Disclaimer- What makes you think I own Pokemon

Disclaimer- What makes you think I own Pokemon?

A/N- WA=Whole Audience

The Weakest Link- Pokemon Style 

Part 3

PO-Hello and welcome to Part 3 of [does head thing] The Weakest Link- Pokemon Style!Gary, since you and Misty were tied for strongest link and Misty went first last round you get to go first.What is the name of the badge you get from the gym in Blackthorn City?

G- I know this one…Ragingbadge!

PO- Correct!Nurse Joy, what is Smeargle's special attack?

*Tracey comes out, heavily bandaged, with notebook and pencil* T- I gotta make a sketch of this!Nurse Joy's face is totally cool!

B- Hey, watch it, she's mine!

NJ- I am nobody's!*Takes out mallet and whacks both Brock and Tracey*

PO- SECURITY!

*Security, who this time are Chyna and Lita [you can tell I like wrestling, can't ya?], come out, drag Tracey backstage and beat him to death! [And I mean to DEATH!]

NJ- Oh yeah, Smeargle's special attack is sketch!

PO- Correct.Brock, what Pokemon appears to have no eyes?

B- Is that some pun on the on-going joke that I have no eyes?BECAUSE I DO HAVE EYES! *Pulls open eyelid* 

WA-AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

B- Ok CAN IT!The answer is Snorlax!

PO- Correct.Misty, what four Pokemon come from the use of a Water Stone?

M- Poliwrath, Vaporeon, Starmie, and Cloyster!

PO- Correct.James-

Ja- Bank.

PO- James, what does the suffix "dos" in Zapdos mean in Spanish?

Ja- One!

PO- Two.Jesse-

MB- James, how could you say that dos means one?After all our Spanish lessons?

Je [fire in eyes]- What Spanish lessons?

MB- N-nothing!We went to summer school together!

CD [while watching Mewberries get clobbered]- I have two things to say.One, the devil made me do it!Two- I understand why _Mewberries_ went to summer school…

PO- Break it up, break it up!Jesse, what item is attached to Alakazam when it is traded? [Mewberries didn't know whether it was Kadabra or Alakazam, so if I got it wrong, blame Mewberries!MB [from behind]- BLAME ME, BLAME ME, but please don't flame me! CD- she requested that I put that author's note in, by the way. ]

Je- Err, Twisted Spoon?

PO- Correct!

Je- Dude!Sweet man!

PO- Gary, Mr. Mime can be only male, true or false?

G- Um, this is a really weird question.I'm gonna have to say false cause you wouldn't ask the question if it wasn't false.

PO [snaps fingers]- Darn!I have to remind myself to ask the script writers for new questions. 

*Camera zooms in backstage and we see Pikachu and Togepi at a typewriter, racking their brains*

PO- we sure didn't need to see that!Anyway, Nurse Joy-

NJ- Bank.

PO- Nurse Joy, who does Houndour evolve into?

NJ- Houndoom.

PO- Correct.[buzzer goes off]Time is up.I can not complete the question. Team, in this round you banked, out of a possible half a million, you banked a measley, pathetic, really lousy, $12,500.That money will carry over to the next round but one of you will not.That means it's time to vote off [does head thing], The Weakest Link!

MV- This round, James was statistically the Weakest Link.He got his question wrong.Brock was the strongest link.He took the least amount of time answering his question correctly.Will the contestants' votes agree with the statistics?Let's find out.

B- James.

M-Brock.

Je- Brock.

Ja- Brock.

G- James.

NJ- Brock.

PO- Nurse Joy, why did you choose Brock?

NJ- Well, for one thing, he said I was his and I am NOBODY'S!Also, HE SCARES ME!

PO- But during the first round you said James might be really hard to get rid of.Why turn against your theory?

NJ- Because I didn't realize how stupid he could be!

Ja- HEY!I'm not stupid!

Je- It's okay, James.I don't think any less of you.

Ja- I know you don't.

PO- Okay, okay!Break it up!We're on national TV, here!Well, Brock, with…[counts on his fingers] four votes you are, [does the head thing] the Weakest Link, goodbye!

B- No fair, I was the Strongest Link!

MV- You heard me?

B- Well, how could I not? But I might as well go now.

WA[including contestants]- GET OUT OF HERE!

*Brock skulks off-stage*

[Backstage, Brock has tears in his eyes] B- it's not fair, I was the strongest link and they still voted me off!Hey, can I see those hot security guards again?

CD- Sorry, Brock.Chyna's too old for you and Lita's taken.

*Brock moans, sounding like a wounded animal* [Camera goes back to playing area]

PO-Three down, five to go!Who will be voted off next?Will anyone ever hear the Mysterious Voice again?

MV- I sure hope not!

PO-You'll have to find out next time on [does head thing] The Weakest Link!


	4. Round 4

Disclaimer-If I have to keep writing this, I'm gonna go insane!  I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!  GET THAT THROUGH YOUR OVER-THICK HEADS!

The Weakest Link-Pokemon Style Part 4 

PO- Hello for the fourth time and welcome to, [does head thing] The Weakest Link Pokemon Style!  Part 4!  Since Brock got voted out last round and he was the strongest link, James you will go first.

Ja-I will?  Cool!

PO-Now, which character in the Harry Potter series the bookworm and teacher's pet?

Ja- Hey!  That doesn't have anything to do with Pokemon!

PO-Like I said before,[head gets really big] ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Ja- ok…um, Hermione Granger, I think.

PO- You bet!  Jesse, what stone must you use to evolve Sunkern into Sunflora?

Je- err…sunstone?

PO- Correct.  Gary, what teenage slut is Justin Timberlake currently dating?

G- Hm…um…

*Ash runs out, dressed like Britney Spears* A- Oops, I did it again!  I played with your-OWWIES!

*security guards, who this time are Matt and Jeff Hardy [hee hee! ^_^], run out, grab Ash, and beat him up backstage.*

G- Britney Spears? [I'm sorry if you like Britney Spears, but as you can tell, I DON'T!]

PO- Yes.  Nurse Joy, what is my Zodiac sign?

NJ- how the hell am I supposed to know that?

PO- answer or I'll rip your hair out.

NJ- You will?

PO- Want me to prove it?  *Advances on Nurse Joy*

NJ- Get away, PIG!  I don't know, for all I know you could be an f***in Pisces!

PO- Actually, you're correct!  Misty,-

M- Bank.

PO- Okay.  Now, what is the name of Chikorita's final evolution?

M- Meganium?

PO- Yuppers!  James, what mythical animal is in the picture the author of this fic has hanging above her bed?

Ja- I have no idea in hell, so I'm gonna have to guess and say it's an f***in dragon!

MB- NAUGHTY SPOTTY POTTY MOUTHS!

PO- Actually, it's a unicorn.  Jesse, what is Arbok's name spelled backwards?

Je- Cobra.

PO- Yes.  *buzzer goes off*  Time is up, I can not complete the question.  Team, in this round you banked, out of a possible 1 million dollars, a teeney tiny, miniscule, pathetic, $5,000.  That money will carry over to the next round but one of you will not.  That means it's time to vote off, [does head thing] The Weakest Link.

MV [which sounds suspiciously like Mewberries]- This round, even though she's a naughty spotty potty mouth, Nurse Joy and Jesse tied for the strongest link.  James, sadly, was the weakest Link.  Who will be voted off this time?  Let's find out.

M- James.

Ja- Gary.

Je- Gary.

G- James,

NJ- James.

PO- James, how could you not know the author has a unicorn picture above her bed?

Ja- Because I've never been in the author's f***in room!

CD- Hey, don't diss mah room!

MB- Yeah, you naughty spotty potty mouth!

PO- Well, James with three votes you are, The Weakest Link, buh bye now!

*James slumps off stage*

Ja- It's not fair!  I wanted to win!  I could have bought food! *mouth waters* Food…[starts crying] I WANT FOOD!

PO- four down, four to go!  Who will be voted off next?  Tune in for the next chapter of, The Weakest Link, Pokemon Style!  Byes for now!


	5. Round 5

Disclaimer-Can I ask one question?  Are you people so FREAKING STUPID that even though we say in every freaking fic we don't Pokemon, we still have to write this?

A/N- De=Deliah Ketchum

The Weakest Link-Pokemon Style 

Part 5

PO- Ok, you all know the drill- 

CD- For what number?

PO- What do you mean for what number?

CD- For the first, second, or third number!  Adventures on Earth, the Ballad, or- *realizes what she's saying* Oops.  Sorry, too much marching band.

PO- As I was saying before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED, it's time to play part 5 of, [does head thing] the Weakest Link, Pokemon- AUGH! 

[As a result of my anger towards professor Oak, he is now wearing a black silk bra from Victoria's Secret and a matching silk thong.  Enjoy the rest of the fic!]

PO- Somebody toss me a robe or something! [Catches a silky, lacey robe] I meant something that would cover me!

De [Who is coincidentally in the part of the audience that professor Oak is mooning through the thong]- Don't cover up your sexy ass!

A[on crutches]- Mom?  What is with you?

CD- Security!  Bring out some decent clothes for the host and get this nutball out of here!

[Security guards, who are now Jacqueline and Molly Holly, answer my call.  While Molly hands professor Oak his clothes, Jacqueline grabs Ash by the hair and begins to drag him out.]

PO- Now, can we start round 5?

MB-Why?  We're having plenty of fun as it is!

Everyone else in audience-SHUT UP!

MB-okay, okay.  Sorry.

PO- Alright, Misty, who sings the song "Peaches & Cream"?

M- Well, even though this has NOTHING whatsoever to do with Pokemon, the answer is 112.

PO-Correct.  Jesse, what famous involves screwing a pie?

Je- Err…American Pie?

PO- Yup yup yupperz!  Gary, what stone evolves Gloom into Bellossom?

G [smugly]- Everybody knows that!  It's the Sun Stone of course!

[Tracey comes out, surprisingly still alive]

CD- DON'T YOU EVER DIE?!

T- Nope, I'm like the Energizer Bunny!  I keep going and going… But I didn't know the Sun Stone made Gloom evolve.

G- Well, you don't count!

CD- SECURITY!

*Jacqueline and Molly Holly come out again and drag Tracey backstage by his hair*

PO- Gary, you were right.  Nurse Joy, which member of the Philadelphia Flyers was recently inducted to the Hall of Fame?

NJ- How in the blue hell am I supposed to know that?  I don't even like the flyers.  But for the hell of it, I'm gonna guess Mark Howe.

PO-Actually, you're right.  Misty-

M- Bank.

PO- OK.  Now, which sailor Scout controls the element of fire?

M- Sailor Mars!  And she rocks!

CD- I hear you, Misty! [Sailor Mars, as you may have guessed, is my favorite Sailor Scout.  Except for Sailor Plutune, but I made her up and that's another story.  If you want to know about her read "Sailor Plutune takes the Scene" by *~*Misty Silverlight*~*]

*buzzer goes off*

PO-Ok, time's up.  Get voting.  This round you banked 10 grand.  You're pathetic, so on and so forth.

MV- This round, everyone was the strongest link!  Even that naughty spotty mouth Nurse Joy!  Who'll get voted off?  Let's find out.

M- Gary

Je- Gary

G- Nurse Joy

NJ- Gary

PO- Ok, Gary with 3 votes you are [does head thing] the weakest link!  Now get outta here!

[Gary walks out pouting]

G [From backstage]- Well, that's how the cookie crumbles, I guess.  I wish I had made it farther, oh well.

PO- 5 down and 3 to go.  Who will be voted off next?  Will I ever be able to get this thong out of my ass?  Will we ever find out who the Mysterious Voice really is?  Tune in next time to find out! 


	6. Round 6

Disclaimer- We don't own it!  You should know this by chapter 6!!

A/N- Mewberries and I wrote this together, please be nice [MBA/N- No hurtee me! AM2-Oi] to both of us!

A/N2- Freaky Announcer Lady- FAL

The Weakest Link-Pokemon Style 

Part 6

PO- Well, here we are, after this I only have two more chapters to suffer through.

AM2- Don't give me any ideas now…

PO- What did I do to deserve this?

AM2- You volunteered!

PO- No one told me I'd be hosting some whacked out game show!

MB- Read the fine print, mister.  It's all there in black and white!  Actually, blue and white!  I used blue ink!

PO- Ok, forget it.  Anyway, here we go with round 6…I really need a break. Or a whole new job.

FAL- The winner of the Weakest Link will receive an all expenses paid trip for 1 week to Doobersberg!

PO- PLEASE!  Let me win!  I need this vacation to…wherever you just said!

FAL- Sorry, you're not a contestant!

PO- AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!

AM2- Stop yer whining before I do something to increase your discomfort!

PO- Fine!  Now since Nurse Joy was the strongest link last round, she gets to go first!  Now, Joy, when's the best time to enjoy a milkshake with your French fries?

NJ- Uh…lunchtime?

PO- Nope!  The correct answer is…anytime!  Misty, what is Scooby Doo's real first name ?

MB- I know this one!  I know this one!  Pick me!  Pick me!

M- Er…wild guess, but uh…Scoobert?

MB- Aw nuts!  She got it!

M- Cool, I just made that up!

PO- Jesse, what is Ed's lifelong dream?

Je- I have absolutely no idea. Who the h***'s Ed, anyway?

MB- BUTTERED TOAST!!!

AM2- Oi!

MB- NO, seriously, buttered toast!  Look!

[AM2 looks to see a vendor selling buttered toast.]

AM2- Oh for the love of Matt…

MB [munching buttered toast]- YUMMY!

PO- Someone you don't know.  Now, Nurse Joy, how many layers are in an ideal club sandwich?

MB- PINK!

NJ- Er…3!

PO- Sorry, but the correct answer is never enough!  Mewberries, pink is a color not a number.

MB- Pink's a number in my world!

AM2-Which is a very simple one.

PO- Alright, Misty, who hates the Ed's?

M- Kevin!  
  


PO- Correct, Jesse, which two characters, in Scooby Doo, secretly but obviously have a crush on each other?

Je- Well, I saw the movie so…

MB [holding a psychic energy ball to Jesse's head]- Say Fred and Daphne if you know what's good for you!

Je- Er…Fred and Daphne?

PO- Correct! 

MB- See, I told ya so! [goes off to eat more buttered toast]

PO- Nurse Joy, what is Norville "Shaggy" Rogers' favorite food?

NJ- Well, despite the fact I have NO idea who this Shaggy person is, I'm gonna say pizza.

PO- Actually, no.  The correct answer is [looks at card] like, any food, man!

NJ- I demand to know who wrote these questions!

[Camera pans to see Shaggy Rogers of Scooby Doo typing happily away at a computer, trying to figure out what the delete key does. After pressing it a few dozen times, he figures it out.  Pikachu and Togepi have been fired. (Sorry, people, we couldn't afford to pay 'em.  Shaggy said he'd do it for peanuts!  Literally!)]

[buzzer goes off] PO- Okay, time to see who is the Double D and who is the Ed!

Ed [from out of nowhere]- Gravy!

PO- Ignore him and get voting!

MV- This round, Misty as the strongest link!  She answered all her questions correctly.  Nurse Joy was the weakest link, but that's not really her fault cuz her questions really had no rational answer, but who really cares?!  Do the women agree with the statistics?  Let's find out!

M- Nurse Joy.

Je- Nurse Joy.

NJ- Jesse.  And Misty.

PO- Well, Nurse Joy, even though you voted for two people, you're still the weakest link!  Which means, you suck!  Get out!

NJ- Oh you're nice! [Flips Prof. Oak off and stomps off] 

[Backstage]

NJ- I should've won!  Those questions were so f***in' unfair!  Stupid writer!

S- HEY!! I resent that remark!

[Back to front]

PO- 1 down, 2 to go!  Will I ever get a vacation?  Will AngryMew2 and Mewberries go easy on me?  

MBAM2- Don't count on it.

PO- Darn!  Well, anyway, find out the answers to the other questions in part 7 of The Weakest Link- Pokemon Style!  Bye bye now!


	7. Round 7

Disclaimer- GAAAAAAAH!!!  WE DON'T OWN IT!!!! [AngryMew2 and Mewberries begin jumping around like chickens with their heads cut off]

Ed- Chickens?!  I love chickens!

AM2- We know, Ed.  We know.

A/N- For those of you know exactly how Weakest Link works, we apologize wholeheartedly for skipping the second to last round.  Time constraints and brain power made it simply impossible.

The Weakest Link- Pokemon Style Part 7 

PO- Well, here we go!  Second to last chapter-thank goodness- Now, Misty, since you were the strongest link you get to choose who's going to go first.

M- I will!

PO- Ok, now I will ask a series of 5 alternating questions to each of you.  The one who has the most questions right at the end…wins!  Now, here goes!  Misty, who does Kevin OBVIOUSLY have a crush on?

M- Nazz, der!

PO- We could have dealt just fine without the sharp retorts.  Jesse, what is the name of Scooby's very annoying nephew?

Je- Scrappy Doo.

PO- Yup. 

S [from background]- AUGH!  The name *twitches*

PO- Ignore that.  Misty, who has a crush on Double D in one episode?

M- Ed's little sister, Sarah!

PO- Jesse, what is Fred's last name?

Je- Jones.

PO- Correct.  Misty, how does Double D communicate with his parents?

M- Through sticky notes!

PO- Very good.  Jesse, in the Scooby Doo live action movie, what is Mr. Mondavarius' first name?

Je- Emile.  Why am I getting all the Scooby Doo questions?

M- Yeah, and why am I getting all the Ed, Edd, n Eddy ones?

[Camera pans to see Mewberries writing questions now.  Shaggy is eating 3 pizzas, very content.]

MB- Mwahaha!

AM2- So that's where she ran off to!  Going to the bathroom my butt!

MB- He he!  I fooled you!

PO- Anyway, Misty, what kind of bug does Eddy convince Ed he's been turned into?

M- I know this one…I saw the episode 5 times, for cryin' out loud…oh yeah, a cockroach!

PO- You got it!  Jesse, in which episode does Scooby's arm briefly turn green?

Je- Oh God…um…oh yeah!  Mystery Mask Mix-Up!

MB- Wow!  She's a Scooby-smart as me!

PO- You guys are doing great!  Misty, last question, when Double D is searching for an X what letter does Ed paint instead?

M- a Q!  Cuz Ed's really stupid!

PO- Now Jesse, get this question wrong, you lose.

AM2- No pressure at all.

PO- What is the name of Scrappy Doo's mother?

Je- Satan!

Po- Actually, no.  The correct answer is…Ruby Doo.

M- YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!!

Je- NO!  Scrappy must be the spawn of Satan!

S- AUGH!  The name!  The naaaaaame!!! [Runs out crying, amazingly leaving the pizza]

MB- Hey!  More for me! [Looks at the pizza.]  Then again…

PO- Misty, you win $44,000!

M- Seriously?

PO- Yeah.

M- COOL!!!! [Does victory dance]

PO- well, that's it for the questions!  Tune in next chapter to find out what everyone did after this crazy messed up, freakish game show!


	8. The Epilouge- What Happened After

Disclaimer- *twitch, twitch* What.  Do. You.  Think?

A/N- This chapter's just an epilogue, written only to soothe our crazed minds!

The Weakest Link- Pokemon Style 

Epilogue

Ash& Misty- They got married at the age of 17.  Used Misty's money to buy a house.  Which she picked out, of course.

Brock- Beaten to death by Matt Hardy after trying to put the moves on Lita.  [a/n- Lita helped by the way]

Tracey- Bought a puppy named Scrappy and was mauled to death. Scrappy exploded after finding out what exactly was hidden in Tracey's headband. [a/n-What was really hidden there, we'll never know.]

Gary- Found a girlfriend online.  Lived happily ever after. [a/n- it was me!]

Jesse& James- Quit TR and got married.  Meowth became their faithful house pet living in his own apartment in Celadon City.

Nurse Joy- Became a very successful Pokemon doctor, but always felt cheated in the area of game shows.

Professor Oak- Got a job at Victoria's Secret as a model.  Never got his vacation. [a/n- he he!  Our evilness comes through!]

AngryMew2- Well…I…er…wrote this!

Mewberries- I helped!

Mrs. Ketchum- Married Professor Oak. 

Shaggy- I ate pizza!

Ed- BUTTERED TOAST!

Lily, Daisy, and Violet- They became even more famous.  Never again did they speak to Misty. [a/n- how pathetic]

The 

End

A/n- tah dah!  We're done! Liked it?  Hated it?  Tell us!  We like reviews!  Flames will be used to make s'mores!MB- YUM!]  Thanks!  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^


End file.
